This invention is directed to electronic watch module construction, and particularly the physical inter-relationship of the parts of the watch module and the resilient engagement of the watch module in the watch case.
Since an electronic watch module is so different than the mechanism of motor driven escapement watches, the internal construction of the module and its mounting are quite different. Economic construction as well as reliable and trouble free assembly with a minimum number of parts is necessary to make these accurate watches available at a price where they are generally available to the public.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to the construction of an electronic watch module. The module includes a spacer block having an opening therein for the rate defining crystal in its can. Resilient ears on the block engage over the crystal can to hold it in its opening.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide electronic watch construction wherein the module is resiliently mountable within the watch case.
It is another object to provide an electronic watch construction wherein a cover over some of the electronics also serves as the resilient mounting of the module in the watch case. It is a further object to provide a structure wherein the bottom spacer has locating pins thereon for locating the substrate and cover with respect to the bottom spacer.
It is a further object to provide an electronic watch construction wherein the spacer block is configured to receive and locate the various parts of the watch module for convenient and reliable assembly.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a construction of the electronic watch module wherein an opening in the spacer block receives the crystal can, and resilient fingers engage over the crystal can to retain it in its opening.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a study of the following portions of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.